Death Trial
by a b s t r a c t solution
Summary: They had hoped to create a new type of human, a genetically designed male that would be superior to the natural man. But when delving into the depths of human genetics, the research often brings forth new and unforeseen possibilities, some great, some not


**A/N: **Here's another story for the masses. Hopefully this prologue will intrigue everyone, don't forget to review. Constructive criticism or just plain criticism, I'll take your reviews and improve the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Prologue_

Whilst a group of scientists were researching and constructing a genetically superior man, their experiments on the human immune system created organisms that were invasive and self replicating. Designed to kill any alien threat to the human body. As the funding was low for this particular area of research, the experiments were undertaken in a less than optimal environment. At first the organisms generated great test results, improving the human immune system by over 350%. Since the organisms worked so well, the test rats far surpassed their average lifespan. Long enough for the organisms to evolve at a rate of thousands of years in only a few months. Eventually each rat contained a potent strain of what had gradually evolved into a new virus, having mutated the ability to successfully transmit itself into an alien body and continue to reproduce.

These more highly evolved strains that had the ability to transmit themselves from rat to rat, successfully survived for multiple rat generations, continually evolving at an advanced rate. The virus became resistant to all possible remedies known to modern medical science through the natural selection of the virus cells within the rats during rigorous testing. These invulnerable cells were then transferred back into the new "gene pool"; the rat enclosure in the laboratory. The genetically engineered base from which this new virus had mutated allowed it to expand in many directions, controlling many areas of the body and immune systems.

As the test became more vigorous, the virus honed to a fine point. Only the most highly developed viral cells survived, and to survive, they needed a living host. The virus began to directly sustain its rat host body in order to perpetuate its survival, and therefore the survival of the virus. Eventually it gained the ability to revive a recently deceased cell. Given enough food, a rat with this virus could live, indefinitely. This development was amazing, a ground breaking discovery of a new and amazing virus that could sustain animal life forever, given enough input.

Unfortunately the scientists entirely missed this new development. Being unaware of the strain from earlier on that could pass itself into the body of another, and having injected the same original genetically engineered immune cells into all the rats throughout the experiment, the scientists thought the test results on the immune cells they were getting were the result of a violent and uncontrollable mutation. The comparison of the injected cells and the cells they were extracting from the test rats supported the idea of chaotic mutation, and the entire immune system project was scrapped.

The rats were put to death and disposed of, later regenerating as the virus went into action. The biohazard dumb bins were not designed to contain living rats, and they quickly escaped. The virus, needing input to keep the failing cells alive, sought to feed.

All the rats knew was hunger.

Many people were bitten, but failed to show any symptoms of the virus. At this time, there were no symptoms. The virus was still working in a small capacity as the immune booster it was meant to be. It passed undetected, slowly spreading through saliva and bodily fluid exchange. It had infect many thousands of civilians before reports from local General Practitioners reached the same scientists who created it. The GP's did not suspect the scientists had created the virus, being unaware of the magnitude of the experiments they were undertaking, but merely thought they might have some ideas as to its origin and classification.

Once informed, the scientists realized that what was affecting these people was a variation of the virus they themselves had created. This was a huge blunder, and put their careers as well as their future funding at risk, and they chose not to inform the proper authorities. The virus continued to spread and evolve. The virus began to affect the mentality of those infected, making them more violent and aggressive, and therefore more likely to spread the virus. The viral strains acted in this manner to spread quickly through the youthful and low-income members of the population.

So far there had been no deaths from the virus - since it kept its host in good health, but eventually there were murders and cases of the murdered awakening and attacking their slayers. An outbreak was inevitable. The scientists finally informed the authorities, and investigators were dispatched. They greatly underestimated the threat this virulent virus posed.

Evolution took its course, and the best way for the virus to spread and replicate was for the host to be 'dead'. When revived by the virus, it seems brain cells were already irreparably damaged during the 'true' death. This is speculation on the part of the scientists, and has yet to be proven. This way only the base instincts remained, the most primal being anger and hunger. This served the virus well, as the biting of other humans was the most efficient way of spreading itself.

The virus began to kill its host.

The outbreak of attacks was sudden and unstoppable.

The first pitched battle occurred between police and more than an estimated 300 infected individuals. There were no survivors.

At this point the scientists realized the gravity of the situation they had produced with their tampering in human genetics. A virus more horrible than any ever before; one that actively worked toward spreading itself.

And continue to actively spread itself after death.

Army troops were dispatched to the area as three suburbs were overrun by the infected rioters. Quarantine was quickly put into action. The scientists knew this would not help due to the latent carriers of the virus that had left the city during the period of inaction on the scientist's part. Knowing that they were responsible and that they were most likely going to die, trapped in a dying city by the quarantine, they decided to do the one thing they could. Release the genetically engineered human male that was the original purpose of the experimentation.


End file.
